The ONLY Exception An Itachi Love Story
by SinkingMoons
Summary: A troubled teen's life after she willingly joins the Akatsuki... [Insert other interesting stuff here] ItachixOC


**OC Info (just to keep me organized...)**

Name: Lilly

Age: 14 (turning 15)

Birthday: October 15 (Libra)

Appearance:

-Brown eyes  
-No makeup  
-Normally slightly teased, white hair with layers and black streaks  
-easily tans in the summer but is very pale during the colder months  
-lean/curvy  
-has an eyepatch over her right eye (for reasons I will make up later...)  
-5'2"

Favorite song: The Only Exception by Paramore

Past: Lilly's mother and father were not married when they had her. Whether they were going to marry or not, no one found out because, tired of her father drinking all the time, Lilly's mother took Lilly and lived in another apartment in Konoha, away from their old apartment where the father still resides in the Sand Village. Quickly afterwards, Lilly's mother met another man and they had a child so Lilly was an older sister at the age of 4 (Lilly and her mother had moved in with the man). Lilly did not recognize the new man as her father but as a father figure and therefore did not call him "dad." Fast forward in time, Lilly's mother and stepfather were constantly arguing so Lilly became depressed though no one, not even Lilly, knew. When Lilly was 10, Lilly's mother separated and moved with her children to another apartment in Konoha, close enough that they could go back and forth to the father's house and the mother's apartment. This goes on for 4 years in which Lilly learns guitar and recognizes her depression. (Depression is because of strict and misunderstanding mother as well as people making fun of her, however she does stand up for herself but breaks on the inside).

2 months before Lilly's birthday, the Akatsuki captures her but does not harm her family under special orders from Pein. The first week there, Lilly has quickly adapted and had actually come without resisting. However, news that her biological father has died from lung cancer reaches her ears and since she hadn't made any friends in the Akatsuki yet, she suffers by herself. We start the story here.

* * *

**Chapter One **(just an update for now so one doesn't criticize me for saying that merely posting my OC's Bio is equal to committing a crime on a fan fiction website...)

It was an ordinary day at the Akatsuki base. Everyone was out and about doing their own thing: Sasori tinkered with his beloved puppets, Pein sat at his desk planning out missions and handling paperwork along with the co-leader Konan, Itachi wandered the halls by means of returning to his own room.

However, there was a fairly recent addition to this lovely band of S-Rank criminals. Her name was Lilly. No one knew much about her with the exception of Pein and Konan as they are the ones who researched her so she could join in the first place. All anyone noticed about her was her appearance. On her face was an eye patch covering her right eye for reasons unknown while her left eye − which was left uncovered by anything but a few stray stands of hair − was a dull brown. She was somewhat short, her tan, lean body measuring up to five feet and two inches. It was her hair that caught everyone's attention. Long and layered, Lilly's white hair was teased and featured black streaks in it. When asked by a curious Tobi whether she bleached and highlighted her hair or not, Lilly responded by saying that she did not know what bleaching and highlighting was and claimed that that was her natural hair, leaving everyone at least slightly curious about the cause.

Lilly sat on her bed with her guitar in her lap, aware that she had been merely sitting in the same position, staring at the guitar's new strings as she listened to the laughter and annoyed shouts coming from the living room after a particularly loud BOOM disturbed the silence. There was a great deal of noise a little afterwards when someone ran down the hall, trying to escape the wrath of another figure who angrily shouted a lovely string of curse words to the world.

The girl sighed quietly and peered out the window. The rain fell in sheets immediately drenching anyone who dared come outside. It had been like that for the past week, ever since she arrived here. Ever since the news that her father had died from that accursed combination of drinking and smoking he had done for years and years despite the begging she had done to make him stop. Ever since she was taken away from her family and put in this random village − which she assumed was the Rain Village − to live with these abnormal people. But then again... What was normal anymore?

A loud crash sent her thoughts spilling out of her ears until the rest of it drained away. Unable to concentrate on anything else, she eyed her guitar that she had absentmindedly been stroking and placed it properly in her lap. Soon, all that she could focus on was the sweet strums that sent her to her own world full of music that she could drown herself in.

_When I was younger I saw... My daddy cry and curse at the wind..._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it..._

_And my momma swore that she would_

_never let herself forget..._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist..._

A lone figure casually wandered the halls. He was so bored his attention was stolen by the echo his steps made in the empty hallways until he heard a voice. He could not recognize it and was about to investigate with the help of a kunai knife when he realized it came from the new girl's room... Naturally, as a human's curiosity is so strong at times it controls one's actions, Itachi tiptoed towards the door and strained his ears to listen to what she was saying...

_But you are.. the only exception_

_You are... the only exception_

_You are... the only exception_

_Yeah, you are the only exception..._

_Maybe I know somewhere.. deep in my soul_

_that love never lasts..._

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_

_or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I had sworn to myself_

_that I'm content with loneliness... _

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk..._

He leaned against the wall beside her door, unconsciously making connections between the lyrics and his life; they just made so much sense...

_But you are the only exception..._

_You are the only exception... You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

He was about to walk away when quite suddenly, a voice filled to the brim with passion, regret and sorrow sang the end of the song. He couldn't leave before it ended.

_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't..._

_Let go of what's in front of me here..._

_I know you're leaving in the morning_

_When you wake up._

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream..._

_You are... the only exception... You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception... You are the only exception..._

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception..._

_And I'm on my way to believing..._

_Oh, and I'm.. on.. my way to believing..._

He decided that he had heard quite enough, feeling strange on the inside. It was an emotion that he couldn't quite specify but he let it be for the moment as he didn't want it to occupy his mind while he tried to take his mid day nap in a few minutes.


End file.
